Sedative Works Well
by Katria-Kage
Summary: The Noah are high! And why does Tyki have so much chloroform? CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...I hope.


Author's Note: First fanfic ever written! Have fun! Review please?

In the den of a huge mansion,stood two boys. They had grey skin,with crosses along their foreheads. The one on the left had long, slightly curly blonde hair,and the one on the right had black,short hair that almost covered one whole eye. The twins were staring at the walls in despair. In unsion,the twins shouted.

"HOLY SHIT! FLYING MUSHROOMS!"

About twenty minutes ago,in that same room, Jasdevi came bursting through the door, holding a bag full of what looked like sugar.

"HEY TYKI!" Devit yelled. Jasdero giggled and ran over to Tyki,dragging his twin behind him.

"What do you two want?" Tyki asked,lighting up another smoke. Devit dropped that bag on his lap and jumped onto the couch Tyki was sitting on.

"Some guy on the street gave it to Jasdevi! It only cost us all the money we had with us! Hihihihihi!" Jasdero hopped down beside Devit and laughed more. Tyki stared at the pair with disbelif. They were supposed to go buy the Earl a new hat...they had over a hundred bucks...

"You guys are going to get into deep shit with the Earl, ya know?" Tyki sputtered,reverting back to his hobo vocabulary. The twins just stared back at him. They looked shocked. "Eh...Oh hey guys! Don't get all depressed!" Tyki shook his hands in front of him. Jasdevi looked down. Then they looked up suddenly and grabbed at the bag,both twins at the same time. Tyki pulled back,ripping the bag. The white powder spilled everywhere,mostly landing on Jasdero's and Devit's heads,and Tyki's lap. Tyki,knowing what the twins had, covered his mouth and nose. He'd already been through a situation like this with his human friends. Jasdero and Devit started shouting something at him,but he didn't catch it. He was too busy trying to think of how to clean this up without the twins inhaling any...Tyki scratched that thought and got up to go get the sedative. They'd already inhaled some yelling.

Jasdero sat up,knocking his brother off the couch.

"Hey Devit,do you feel werid?"

"Mmm,not really. Just a headache from you knocking me off the couch!"

"...Sorry Devit." The black haired boy got back up on the couch,and sneezed.

"Oh,shit 'Dero. I think I caught something..." Devit breathed in through his nose,sucking in more of the powder. "...This shit has an undescriable taste...and smell...kinda creppy ne?" Jasdero nodded. The latter twin picked up the bag off the couch,and sniffed it.

"Mmmm...smells...kinda bitter..." Devit nodded. Jasdero coughed and handed the bag to Devit.

"I wonder how it would taste..." The twins continued to test out this new substance,as Tyki slowly made his way through the house,looking for the chloroform to knock his brothers out.

Tyki walked back into the room twenty minutes later,and was startled at the sound of gunshots and wild screams. Well, he was expecting the gunshots...but not anything about...flying mushrooms? Jasdero was running around shooting everything in sight,screaming about how "the mushrooms are attacking". Devit was planted in one place,holding his gun up shakingly.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! THE MUSHROOMS! AAAAAAAAAHHH!! JASDEROOOOOO!!" Devit started chasing his twin. "AAAAAAAH HELP ME JASDERO!! DEROOOO!! DEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"OH HELL NO!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!! THEY'RE CHASING YOU! RUUUUUNNNNNNN DEVI!!" Tyki coughed,then took a step forward. He readjusted his hat then started to call out their names.

"Dev-" BANG! Tyki stood shocked,as his best top hat fell off his head. It was the one he was wearing while attacking Allen for the first time...Tyki turned to look at it,and there was a hole through it. Straight through. He wasn't going to let the twins off easy now. Tyki quickly dumped a bottle of chloroform on the towels he was holding,and Jasdero and Devit did another lap around the den. When they came around towards Tyki,he stuck out his foot. Jasdero tripped over it,and his brother came toppling on top of him. Tyki bent down by the pair and lifted Devit's head up by his hair. "This is for my hat,you little twerp." Devit screamed something about mushrooms,and then got gagged by by chloroform soaked rag. Devit struggled for about a minute or two,then passed out. Tyki was already trying to get the other rag around Jasdero's mouth,but it wasn't working. He wouldn't stay still long enough.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHH!! NOOOOOOOOO!! THE MUSHROOMS! THE MUSHROOMS! HOLY SHIT!! MUSHROOMS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Jasdero kept on screaming random nonsense about mushrooms,and Tyki pulled another bottle of chloroform from his pocket and dumped it on the cloth. He slapped Jasdero on the head,then wrapped the cloth around the blonde's mouth. Tyki stood up,looking at the destruction of the room.

"Shit,the Earl is gonna kill me..." He took the clothes off the twins faces,then threw them out. He turned to go back down the hallway,but the door burst open,revealing a small girl called Road,who was holding a bag full of grass like material.

"HEY TYKI!! Look at what I got!" Tyki facepalmed.


End file.
